A Naughty Meeting
by Electronic-Star
Summary: King Akðar has a little surprise for his wife, while she's in a meeting with the Duke of Weselton. KingxQueen, rated M for a reason, oneshot


**A.N. **This was just a random idea. Don't ask. I'd have an idea for a second part, but I'm not sure if I'll write it. If you happen to like this and want me to write the second part, then just tell me ;) And thanks arendellessparebutton for being my first beta ever^^

**A Naughty Meeting**

King Akðar crept through the halls of his castle. He and his wife Iðunn were crowned king and queen not too long ago and both of them — especially Iðunn — had to get used to a lot of things. The most tiring things were the meetings. Akðar had absolutely no idea how his parents survived these meetings. But he wouldn't be in today's meeting.

Not...directly...Because he was sick. Okay, he wasn't sick, he was just pretending. But can you blame him? He was still young and had to go to boring meetings all the time, it was inhuman! Instead his wife had to be in this meeting, but she wouldn't be alone. Well uh...let's just say he had a surprise for her. But hey, even king's needed some fun once in a while.

Queen Iðunn of Arendelle entered the meeting room. She couldn't believe that she had to be here all alone. If only she was sick, too, then she could stay in bed with her husband. But no, now she had to attend to this meeting alone. Everyone was already there and waited for her. The men stood up and greeted her.

Iðunn nodded and sat down. "Please sit, gentlemen." They did as they were told and the meeting officially began. The Duke of Weselton had come to Arendelle in hope that they'll become trade partners. Actually Iðunn had nothing to do with these things, but since her husband was apparently too sick to be here, she had to listen to what Weselton can give them. After that she had to tell her husband about it, who made the actual decisions about such things.

In the first few minutes, she listened to the Duke, but then something interrupted her concentration. She jumped suddenly in her seat, as a hand touched her leg. But who could it be? Everyone was too far away from her and no one would dare to touch her like that.

She shook the hand off of her leg and tried to concentrate again. And then two hands touched them. Iðunn jumped again and, this time, looked under the table, discretely of course. Her eyes widened and she quietly gasped as she saw Akðar under the table. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" Asked one of the men. "No no," she replied "everything's alright. Please, go on."

The Duke continued and so did her husband. It felt like he was trying to get under her dress. No…he wouldn't...The queen kicked him, trying to keep him away from her, but he was persistent. He grabbed her legs and held them tightly so that she couldn't move anymore. And then he actually got under her dress! She squeezed her legs together, trying to keep him out. She couldn't kick him away, but maybe she could at least protect her most private parts.

But no matter how much strength she used, he just put his hands on her knees and parted her legs. And today of all days, she didn't wear tights...Great...Akðar took his time though. She almost expected him to touch her there immediately, but no, all he did — for now — was kissing her legs. Iðunn tried to focus on the Duke's speech again, but then he suddenly began to bite her. She jumped in surprise again and was glad that no one noticed it.

Or they just ignored it. He kept biting and licking and kissing her inner thigh and slowly came closer to her crotch, but he always avoided her private parts and the longer he did this the more he was driving her crazy. And with every second she became wetter and wetter. She stopped fighting him by now and even tried to navigate him to the place she needed him most.

But he kept teasing her and avoided this place. The queen bit her lip in frustration. She couldn't even hear what the Duke was saying anymore, all she wanted was for him to eat her out! At some point one of her hands vanished under the table, grabbing the head that was under her long dress and tried to pull him where she needed him, but of course he ignored her silent plea.

A few minutes later — though she could have sworn it was hours — when even her panties were dripping wet, he decided to finally end this teasing. He slowly — _very_ slowly — pulled her panties off of her and...kept biting her inner thighs. If she wasn't in a meeting right now, she would've grumbled in frustration. But instead she tightened her grip on his hair and practically bore her fingernails into his head.

She felt him chuckling and tightened her grip even more so that he stopped laughing. He finally stopped only to suddenly begin to lick her clit. Iðunn gasped quietly, opening her legs wider for him to give him more access. Then he took her into his mouth, nibbling, licking and sucking on it. Iðunn would've moaned loudly, but instead she hummed once in a while, to pretend that she was listening to the Duke.

Akðar kept up with his ministrations, until she couldn't even remember what she should actually be doing here. Then she bit her lip as he began to lick her entrance and she couldn't help but buck her hips and hopeed that he wouldn't stop.

And fortunately he didn't. He kept licking her hungrily, while his thump kept circling her clit. That's when she wrapped her legs around his neck to pull him deeper in. And then he stopped. She was so close and he just stopped! Growling inwardly, she damned him and swore that he'll regret it, but a few seconds later he thrust two fingers into her and pumped them in and out of her at an amazingly fast pace.

Iðunn bit her lip harder — until she tasted blood — tightened her grip on his head even more and moved her hips to match his rhythm, but discretely enough so that no one else saw it and realized what was happening. She kept humming and even this became louder and louder. She was so close again and if he stopped, she'll send him to hell.

But he continued, moving even faster inside her. "_Yes_!" She suddenly said out loud — very loud, but held herself back enough to not scream — as she finally came. The men immediately turned to her and looked at her as if she lost her mind.

Iðunn blushed brightly, but she still felt so dizzy because of her orgasm, and because Akðar had started to lick her clean, that she couldn't care less now if anyone found out. The whole room was quiet and as she came down from her high, she realized what she just did. Trying to ignore Akðar, who was still licking her, she was about to explain but the Duke beat her to it.

"Wonderful! I knew you would like it." For a moment Iðunn had no idea what he was talking about, until she finally remembered what this meeting was about. Trade partnership. "I hope our kingdom's will become great trade partners." He continued. "Yes." The Queen replied. "But I need to discuss this with my husband first."

"Of course."

"You'll get your answer tomorrow." Iðunn couldn't believe that she could still be so queenly after having one of the best orgasms ever and with her husband still licking her throbbing clit — which almost made her want to whimper. Though her voice surely sounded a bit shaky...While the Duke made another speech about how he looked forward to this partnership, Iðunn came a second time.

This time however she bit her tongue to keep quiet. And she succeeded.

The men stood up now, the meeting was finally over. The queen also stood up, but Akðar — who _still_ licked her — he didn't want to stop! She didn't want him to stop either, but he had to! So she quickly kicked him out of her dress and back under the table. She approached the men with shaky legs and shook their hands. When they finally left the room, Iðunn turned to her husband who came out from under the table. "You!"

"Yes, my love?" He asked innocently, though his grin wasn't that innocent at all. "How could you do this?!"

"Well, I just hid under the table and waited."

"I didn't mean this!" She yelled. "Someone could've noticed what you did!"

"They could, but they didn't. Now..." He came to her and she immediately noticed this big bulge in his pants. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in and kissed her forehead and nose. "Let's continue where we left off." Iðunn grinned and kissed him hungrily. When they parted to breathe, her grin turned more evil. "Bye." She said, freed herself from his grip and went to the door.

"Wa-wait! You can't just go now!"

"Of course I can. See?" She replied and left the room. Akðar quickly followed her out of this room. "Iðunn!" But he stopped when he met Gerda instead. There was no trace of his wife. Gerda also noticed his condition and pretended to not have seen anything. "Where...?" He began, before Gerda pointed to a direction. "This way, Your Majesty..."

"Thank you." Then he quickly ran away. "Iðunn! Come back here!"


End file.
